humannekoatsumefandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
Appearance Fred has short, orange hair. In front,two darker stripes are visible. Three more of these are seen in his rather bushy tail.His hair and tail become much shorter and less fuffy in the summer in order to keep cool in the heat.Fred's hair is also well kept, to the point where it can be easily slicked into a baseball cap.His eyes are also very narrow, and are a light emerald in colour. Sometimes, he is seen with a wide smirk on his face. Fred's skin is a fairly deep olive. He is seen wearing an orange leather jacket, white shirt, and black skinny jeans, with orange converses. Personality As an older teen cat,Fred, having the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Fred says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of pick up lines and flirtarious statements mainly at females. In his attempts to get Patches' attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself. Others' perception of him don't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Fred gets serious when needed, when showing he can be more than just a player. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, uke-like side, but it does come through sometimes. Relationships: Joe DiMeowGio: Joe is undoubtedly Fred's closest life-long friend and companion. Being the younger brother, he shows his immature, boisterous and somewhat selfish side around Joe, to the point that he is extremely dependent on his brother to help him manage his feelings; thus, his social skills and emotional control remain undeveloped inside the house. Fred is very proud to have such a successful older brother, one he can boast about to everyone else. Billy The Kitten: The younger brother of Fred, and the more moderate of the two, Fred willingly helps Billy understand himself and others better. Although the two care for and respect each other, Billy somewhat 'loses' Fred to other cats the latter flirts with. Despite the frequent jokes and teasing, Fred has been shown to be very protective of his younger brother. Patches: Fred is deeply infatuated with Patches: he constantly flirts with him and refers to him by a number of pet names, including "Fluffykin", "Carrot cake", and "Cutie". Fred often puts Patches on the spot with his romantic advances, but he does respect his wishes and never takes it too far. To his constant exasperation, Patches doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings or thinks that he's just faking them. Occasionally, Fred loses his bravado around him and is left as a stuttering mess. Spud: Spud is just a victim of his many flirtatious remarks. Once, Spud remarked about how everyone will probably fall for Fred sometime or another. He responds with being more than okay with it, seeing 0 problems. Misty: Misty was Fred's ex. She was once his casual girlfriend, wanting to become more serious with it. He laughed it off, wanting to stay casual during a semi-formal dinner. Misty was angered by this, and threw her earring (in which Fred had bought) at his face, then ended their relationship there. It was a life lesson towards Fred to take his partner more seriously. Trivia: * Fred is the second cat by Chair-chan * Although he is a lady killer, he has also been shown to flirt with other males, such as Patches and Shadow. To combat this response, he said that "Just because I'm a ladykiller, doesn't mean I can't be a mankiller as well." Proceeded by a wink. * He is brothers with both Billy the Kitten and Joe DiMeowgio. * He is about 19-20 years old. * Almost all pictures drawn of Fred show him to be winking. * A friend of the mun had made a comment that Fred looks like Justin Bieber in 2012. Category:Normal Cats Category:Male Cats